Into Oblivion
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: Not your average betrayal story. Three banished demigods, three Daedric Princes, a new war to be fought. But, are Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo the same? Or are they Calamity, son of Jyggalag, Lunar, daughter of Hircine, and Shadeslayer, son of Meridia entirely? NO FLAMES ALLOWED. Don't like? Well, don't read.
1. Prologue

**Into Oblivion**

 **Sorry about the removal of The Shifting Rider. My interests change from time to time.**

 **Takes place after Last Olympian.**

 **Percy's outfit: Daedric armor, sea green and black, and an evil red cape. Wields the sword of Jyggalag. Learned Dragon Shouts from Hermaeus Mora.**

 **Thalia's outfit: Savior's Hide, Dragonscale gauntlets and boots, and a white wolf-head-cowl-thing. Wields a Daedric bow and a copy of Hircine's spear. Werewolf.**

 **Nico's outfit: Full Ebony armor+Ebony Mail and Ring of Khajiiti. Wields Dawnbreaker and Goldbrand.**

* * *

Third Person POV

A hundred years ago, they were known as Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo.

Now, they are demi-daedra, adopted by select Daedric Princes, and became accomplices and close allies of Lady Chaos.

Perseus is now Calamity, adopted son of Jygallag (ask Lady Chaos why he's back) and champion of Hermaeus Mora, Thalia is Lunar, adopted daughter of Hircine and champion of Azura, and Nico has become Shadeslayer, adopted son of Meridia and champion of Boethiah.

After they were blessed by their patrons and adopted parents, Calamity, Lunar, and Shadeslayer were rewarded by Lady Chaos with a pseudo-plane of Oblivion: the Redemption Zone: a part-modern, part-Nirn-like realm very close to Earth, but still in touch with the rest of the planes of Oblivion. Knights of Order, Dremora (Oblivion version and they wear helmets), Atronachs, Golden Saints, and other lesser daedra live here, along with deceased werewolves, and other worshippers.

How they ended up like this? It's quite the tale.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ninety-seven years ago, three new half bloods came to Camp Half Blood. There were two guys and one girl._

 _The girl's name was Miranda Skyton. She's got red hair, like Rachel, and electric blue eyes. This means that she's Thalia's half-sister, and a daughter of Zeus._

 _The first boy's name was Zack Lawson. He's Nico's half brother, son of Hades, and has jet black hair and equally dark eyes. Hell, he was surprisingly buff._

 _The last guy's name, and the leader of the three, was Marcus Frost. He has brown hair, and sea green eyes. Overall: Percy's half brother, son of Poseidon,_

 _and an arrogant jerk._

 _Marcus and Zack constantly fed the Camp with lies about their half-brothers. Miranda never wanted to turn against her half-sister but, the douchebag duo was able to bribe her into doing so by threatening that they will lie about her as well. Obviously, everyone, even Chiron, believed Marcus and Zack. When Thalia was the next victim, Miranda wanted to stop, but was forced to do so because of the bribe. Thalia noticed Percy and Nico's sad faces so she left the Hunters to spend more time with the duo._

 _But what was Annabeth Chase doing? Nothing._

 _She spent most of her time on Olympus, rebuilding the damage Kronos did in the Titan War. Unknown to Percy, Thalia, and Nico, she accepted godhood just to satisfy her own fatal flaw: hubris._

 _One day, the gods made their worst mistake: banishing Percy, Thalia, and Nico._

 _After Annabeth admitted to Percy that she accepted godhood, she claims that Marcus was much better than him. Percy was furious. He almost lashed out Annabeth but managed. Thalia noticed Miranda feeling guilty and she admitted the bribe of Marcus and Zack. Before she could do anything, Thalia, Percy, and Nico were summoned to Olympus, saying that they are banished for trying to kill Marcus, Zack, and Annabeth. Hell, even Hades was pissed at his son. Only Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Hephaestus were on the trio's side. Before Poseidon could take Riptide away from Percy, the angered seaspawn chanted a spell: a spell to return Riptide to Zoe. Riptide shot up into the stars and became a constellation. An angered Poseidon declared that Percy was no longer his son and that Marcus will be given all of his titles. The same goes for Nico and Thalia._

 _And from that point on, they were banished._

 _While trying to trek through the forest. they were suddenly being hunted down by most of their ex-friends. Nico was the first to go after taking a spear to the heart. Thalia was shot repeatedly and pinned to a tree with her hands, her body still full of arrows. Percy's throat was slashed by Annabeth, who looked smug doing it._

 _But they didn't end up in the Underworld after that._

 _They were taken by Lady Chaos: Creator of the Universe, who sent the trio to Nirn, in the province of Skyrim, to start a new life. Percy, Thalia, and Nico lived in Solitude for a week, until Lady Chaos appeared before them again, saying that three Daedric Princes/Gods have taken an interest in them because of how unique they are compared to the rest of the mortals of Nirn. These three Daedric Princes are Jyggalag, pulled out of the wastes of Oblivion by Chaos, Hircine, and Meridia. They entered Chaos's home: a massive planet twice the size of Jupiter. In the HQ of the creator, Percy, Thalia, and Nico met them for the first time._

 _Jyggalag appeared in the form of a high ranking Knight of Order. Hircine in his typical savage hunter form, and Meridia as a beautiful young woman wearing golden robes. Jyggalag chose to adopt Percy because of his power, Hircine chose Thalia due to her previous vocation as a huntress (and made her a werewolf afterwards), and Merdia chose Nico, even if Percy was her original choice._

 _For many years, they trained under Lady Chaos, and occasionally traveled Skyrim. Fifty years before today, they were blessed by another set of Daedric Princes. Percy was blessed by Hermaeus Mora with the ability to learn Nirnian Dragon Shouts and Language, Thalia was blessed by Azura with her Star, and Nico was blessed by Boethiah with her Ebony Mail and her favorite gold katana: Goldbrand. Afterwards, the three were given the Redemption Zone by Lady Chaos, and they ruled with peace and prosperity._

* * *

Present...

Kronos is slowly rising. Most of the Olympians have put their faith into egotistic fools. The only ones who can save them now are the heroes they wrongfully banished.

Only Calamity, Lunar, and Shadeslayer can save them now.


	2. War is Coming

**Chapter 2: War is Coming**

* * *

Lunar POV

It's been half a century after the start of our rule in the Redemption Zone. We lived pretty well here, mainly because Lady Chaos made the realm for us. I was conversing with Shadeslayer in the throne room about flirting with mortals in Nirn, when Lady Chaos suddenly flashed in. This woke up Calamity, who was fast asleep on his black and red throne with greatswords as decorations. **(The Iron Throne, noobs!)**

"I have grave news, Perseus, Thalia, and Nico." she spoke ominously. I gasped when she used our real names.

"Kronos is rising again, and his army is greater than ever."

Shadeslayer breathed heavily and in anger and approached Lady Chaos.

"Let me guess, the jerk gods of Olympus need us." he hissed.

"Right. War is coming on Earth and you three have to aid the idiot gods."

"So, go down there and send Kronos to Tartarus. Easy, Lady Chaos." Calamity spoke.

"That's good. Thalia, I heard that Artemis is in a lot of peril and so is your sympathetic half sister. I can't intervene with their godly affairs because of my duties. You will help them and tell them that I'm sending otherworldly help, and introduce yourself since you three will be the help I'm sending. Oh, and remain anonymous."

I was excited. I have long awaited to see Lady Artemis and Miranda again. I strapped my Daedric Bow on my back, and held one of my father's artifacts, the Spear of the Hunt, in my hands. I was wearing the other three (the Savior's Hide, and his ring). Lady Chaos created a portal to Earth. Looks like it's night time today.

* * *

Artemis POV

It's been a century after Thalia's murder! The nerve of my father and uncles to turn a blind eye after her, Perseus's, and Nico's deaths! Hell, they even made the two bastard males, Marcus and Zack, gods. Miranda, Thalia's half-sister, refused the offer and instead joined my hunters. We were hospitable towards her because she was only threatened into doing all that s*** to Thalia. Speaking of Miranda, she's approaching me in my tent.

"Milady?" she asked.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" I replied, knowing that there's something wrong about her tone.

"I...I heard from Phoebe that there is a report that Thalia and her two friends are not in the Underworld."

I gasped and shot up to my feet. Thalia? Percy? And Nico? Not in the Underworld?

"It obviously means they're not dead, Miranda! Come on! We gotta find them!" I declared, grabbing my bow and putting on my silver jacket. Miranda followed me.

"I'm not sure if they're even here on earth, Milady."

"What took Hades too long to find out? This might have been a century ago!"

"Too busy fawning over Zack, I guess."

I noticed the change in the tone of her voice. She felt guilty for what happened to the three. Even with me comforting her and telling her that it was not her fault, but the two men's fault, I'm not sure if she can come around this, even if I can't stand what happened. I suddenly heard a roar from the dark woods. No, make it ten roars. I paled when I saw ten drakons, right in front of us. The girls nocked their arrows but were too scared to aim. I can't blame them. Ten f***ing drakons, in front of us. An arrow suddenly whizzed on top of our heads and struck one of the drakons, no, it struck through its hide like paper. We turned to see a mysterious lady wearing a wolf head as a cowl, some kind of fur armor that radiated with magic, and boots and gauntlets made of scales. She was also holding a sinister bow that struck fear into even my mind. When she approached us, and the camp fire we made enlightened her face, it wasn't enough. Red face paint covered her face like an eye mask, and the wolf-like eyes made me confused.

"Hey, gals." she smirked, drawing a plain-looking spear and sheathing her bow. In the blink of an eye, the woman was gone. When we turned to the drakons, there were only two left. She struck the first one in the chest before jumping from a tree and plunging her spear into the brain of the last one. I gasped at how such a plain-looking spear can pierce the hide of a drakon. She walked to me. Who is this?

"Hello, Lady Artemis." she greeted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Lunar, daughter of Hircine, Daedric Prince, or god in your terms, of Lycanthropy and the Hunt."

"Your father is a god of the hunt?"

"Well, Daedric Princes are typically genderless but like to show up as male or female. Anyway, I have a message from Lady Chaos herself."

I gasped again. Lady Chaos: Creator of the Primordials, has a message for me. Lunar spoke again.

"She will be sending otherworldly help, me included, to aid in your war."

"She will help against Kronos? Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Not exactly. Lady Chaos will be sending me and my friends to help. I have to go now to get them ready."

Lunar walked away a few steps from us and pulled out a strange stone. She threw it into the air. The stone exploded into a blinding light, and the next thing we knew after opening our eyes again, Lunar was gone. I need to send this information to Father.

* * *

Calamity POV

I sat on my throne while Shadeslayer is babbling on and on about a vampire girl on Nirn that he admires.

"Dude, shut up. You're not even a Nirnian humanoid." I scolded him.

"Aw, come on, Perce! Ladies love me, sort of." Nico replied back.

I smirked behind my Daedric helmet. The two of us looked at the door as two Knights of Order opened it. Thalia entered the hall with a smirk on her face.

"How'd it go, Thals?" I asked.

"Pretty well!" she exclaimed.

"Did you see the three jackholes that broke our lives? Miranda not included." Shadeslayer asked.

"Nope. Miranda's a Hunter though."

I smirked and laid back on my throne as I held my father's great-sword in my hand.

"Good. Get a rulebook ready. In case they visit, I don't want them to cause the slightest disorder in our realm." I ordered. Lunar bowed and walked out. Shadeslayer, who's know standing on my right, turned to me.

"But most of them are too stubborn to read, Perce." he said.

"Not all of them, Nico. Not all of them." I replied.

* * *

Third Person POV

On Olympus...

Zeus called for a council on Olympus with the immortal heroes.

"As you all know, Kronos is rising again. Never fear! Our heroes will aid us in this war!" the sky god declared.

"And we will win! For they are the strongest demigods alive!" Hades announced. Cheers echoed throughout the hall. Artemis, Miranda, and Phoebe all ran into the room, sweating.

"Father, we've found aid!" the moon goddess said, breathing heavily.

"Aid? We have Marcus, Annabeth, Miranda, and Zack! We don't need reinforcements." Poseidon arrogantly said.

"Please, hear us out!" Miranda pleaded. "It's Lady Chaos!"

"Lady Chaos? Psh. Don't spout nonsense, daughter." Zeus scolded.

"It's true that she will send aid to us! We made contact with an accomplice of hers!"

"Enough babbling, Miranda. Leave the room." the god ordered.

"Listen to her Zeus..." a voice echoed throughout the room, sending shivers up to everyone's spines. From a helix in the center of the throne room, a young woman with short hair and a pitch black jacket emerged.

"Hello, Olympians. I am Lady Chaos." she said.

Hesitating, everyone but Marcus, Zack, and Annabeth bowed.

"Rise up. No need to bow." the woman ordered.

"Why are you here, Lady Chaos?" Hera asked.

"Kronos is coming back, better than the previous war and you're completely outnumbered. Sure, you survived the previous war but, you had three people with you that time: these three are the ones you oh-so justly banished."

"Don't speak of those good for nothing demigods, Lady Chaos! We have four better heroes!" Hades yelled. Irritated, the creator pulled Hades towards her, Star Wars style before force pushing him back to his throne, giving it a crack.

"Do. Not. Interrupt. Me. Speaking. Regardless. Of. Your. Problems." Lady Chaos warned. "Now, I decided to get otherworldly help since they're sort of familiar with this place. All my other accomplices and allies are...busy."

"You're referring to Lunar, that girl in the woods, and her friends, right?" Phoebe asked.

"Correct, Hunter." she replied. "Lunar, daughter of Hircine, Daedric Prince, or should I say it in your terms, Daedric God of Lycanthropy and the Hunt will aid you along with her two friends."

"Names?" Miranda asked.

"Two guys: Calamity, son of Jyggalag, Daedric God of Order, and Shadeslayer, son of Meridia, Daedric Goddess of Life and Energy, also, never summon undead in front of her."

"Why?" Hades asked.

"They piss her off. Though, in fact, the Daedra are genderless."

"I know that. Lunar told me. They just love to appear in front of people as either males or females." Artemis interrupted.

"Wanna meet them?"

"No!" Poseidon said. "We don't need their he-"

The arrogant sea god was finally interrupted when Athena spoke.

"Be quiet, Barnacle Brain." she said before turning to Lady Chaos. "It's fine, Lady Chaos. We'll meet them."

* * *

Annabeth POV

Why would Mom want to meet these three Daedric deities? We already have Marcus and Zack, and of course, me. So why do we even have to meet these otherworldly demigods? Whatever. Lady Chaos created a portal and three figures came out of it. One was fully clad in knight armor and had a spike on top of his helmet. Another was topless, wore a deer skull as a helmet, held a spear, and his lower body was covered in fur like he was a savage. The last figure was a lady in golden robes.

"Which one of you is Hircine?" Artemis asked. The savage hunter with a spear stepped forward.

"I am Hircine." he said in an equally savage voice. "And I heard from Chaos that you met my daughter, moon goddess."

"Which means," Mom started, pointing at the knight. "You are Jyggalag, and the woman is Meridia."

"Jyggalag? Hircine? Meridia? Your names sound stupid. And you, woman, don't have the right to say I can't summon undead. I am the minor god of the dead! And the one of the greatest heroes ever!" Zack yelled. That should teach the three asshole deities a lesson. I paled when Hircine was about to throw his spear at him but, Jyggalag grabbed his arm.

"Calm down, Hircine." he said.

"He insulted our names, Jyggalag!" the hunter yelled back.

"He'll learn his place. So calm down."

Hesitating, Hircine lowered his spear. Serves him right.

"I wish I was back at the Hunting Grounds." the hunter muttered.

"Anyway," Lady Chaos said. "it's off to the Redemption Zone for everyone."

"The what now?" Zeus asked, confused.

"The domain that Calamity, Lunar, and Shadeslayer rule. Part Nirn, part Earth."

With that, Lady Chaos created another portal. It showed the mix of a middle ages city and the tech of Japan.

"All aboard, people."

Hesitating, we all stood up and entered the portal with Chaos, Jyggalag, Hircine, and Meridia.

"Welcome to the Redemption Zone." Lady Chaos announced.

* * *

 **I'll leave it up to you guys to decide on a pairing.**


	3. Into the Zone

**Chapter 3: Into the Zone**

* * *

Third Person POV

The entire Olympian Council, the demigods (The three egotistic fools, Miranda, and Phoebe only), Jyggalag, Hircine, Meridia, and Lady Chaos entered a wide grassland, teeming with ghost wolves and random hunters hunting said ghost wolves and a bunch of living golems made of ice. Artemis was about to pull out her bow and shoot one but Hircine grabs her arm instead.

"You may not want to do that. You're only a visitor here, Artemis." the hunter Daedric Prince warned. "As visitors, you all have limited privlileges."

"What kind of rule is that?" Apollo complained.

"I don't really know why. Ask Jyggalag's son if you meet him." Meridia said.

"Whoever he is, I can certainly beat him." Marcus snorted with pride. Jyggalag gave him a glare under his helmet.

"You seriously think you can beat Calamity? Do you have a deathwish?" the Daedric Prince of Order growled.

"I know he can!" Annabeth countered. This only made Hircine mad but Meridia calmed him down with a glare.

Before anything else could happen, they ended up at the gates of the city. A Dremora with a steel sword sheathed greeted them.

"Lord Jyggalag? Lord Hircine? Lady Meridia? How may I serve you?" the daedra warrior asked, bowing. Lady Chaos spoke for them instead.

"Tell Calamity, Lunar, and Shadeslayer that their honored guests have arrived. They'll understand what it means."

"Of course. Here."

The Dremora gave Lady Chaos a small, leather-covered book. It said "The Laws of the Zone".

"Is that a rulebook?" Miranda asked. Lady Chaos just nodded. The Dremora left, running for the giant castle that vaguely looked like a metallic version of Dragonsreach in Whiterun.

"We should head back to our planes of Oblivion, Lady Chaos." Hircine said.

"Very well." the creator replied, creating separate portals for Jyggalag, Hicine, and Meridia. They disappeared back into their realms (or the wastes in Jyggalag's case).

They entered the city. It was a mix of Whiterun, Solitude, and Markarth but with Earth culture. Lady Chaos led the Olympians and the demigods present in the council through the streets. Knights of Order, Lurkers, and (borrowed) Nightingale Ghosts gave them weird looks. Atronachs also looked at them curiously. One of the Flesh Atronach even eyed Annabeth with curiosity. This only seemed to anger Marcus. While reading the rulebook, Miranda asked Lady Chaos:

"What's with the assassin ghosts back there? The book says no undead allowed."

"Correction: Undead that have nothing to do with the daedra are not allowed. Those ghosts are the spirits of dead Nightingales: people dedicating their lives to protecting Nocturnal's temple in Skyrim."

They stopped near a short stone bridge that leads to the palace in the center. Lady Chaos turned to everyone.

"Ready to meet the three?" she asked.

All of the gods and demigods nodded as they walked to the door.

* * *

Annabeth POV

We walked to the door. Two more demon warriors (AN Dremora) with golden battle-axes were clutching their weapons tightly.

"Lady Chaos? Who are these people?" one of them asked.

"They're guests being awaited by your rulers." she replied.

"The masters have never let this many guests in before. Very well. You may proceed." the other demon said. They opened the doors for us. The inside was very...kingly **(AN: the interior is concrete and metal Dragonsreach, minus the hearth)**. I was shocked to see a group of ghosts shrouded in black, with swords strapped on them, cleaning the floor. I heard a conversation from across the room. Sounded like two guys to me.

"For the last time, you can't go around Skyrim playing the pretty boy game with this vampire chick. You don't even know where she is." the first guy said.

"I know, I know. But it just might work!" the other exclaimed

A girl suddenly went into the conversation.

"What's the vampire's name again? Serana, right?" she asked.

"That woman became a vampire because of rape!" the first guy shouted.

"How the f*** did she become a vampire without being bitten?" the last guy asked.

"I don't know. It's Molag Bal. Everything vampiric makes sense to him."

"Anyways..." Lady Chaos said. "I'll be off now. Watch your words carefully when you speak to them."

With that, she disappeared into a dark helix. Psh. Watch your words my ass. When we walked over to the main hall, more assassin ghosts, tentacle men, demon warriors, and elemental beings looked at us suspiciously. Then, I saw three figures.

One was a girl wearing a white wolf head, a part-fur, part-metal cuirass, gauntlets and boots made of scales, and a ring. She had wolf-like eyes, and red face paint in which I couldn't find out who she was since it covered her well. The girl held a sinister black and red bow and a spear was strapped on her back.

The next guy was wearing a dark knight-like armor, and a ring on his right hand. Two swords: one that looked like a gladius, and a golden katana, were sheathed on his back.

The last one sat on a throne of swords. He wore evil-looking armor, and a red cape. The guy held a large claymore in his hands.

The evil king-guy stood up from his throne and looked at us. Didn't those three seem familiar?

"Ah. Our honored guests have arrived. It seems that Lady Chaos has outdone herself this time."

"Who are you?" Mom asked.

"I am Calamity, son of Jyggalag." he said. The guy then pointed at the girl.

"This is Lunar, daughter of Hircine, pretty sure you met her already, Lady Artemis."

The moon goddess nodded. "Yes, yes I have."

"And this guy here is Shadeslayer, son of Meridia."

"We will be aiding you in your war against Kronos, if you show us some respect." Lunar finished up. Who does these weaklings think they are? Saying that we should show them respect. I stood forward and approached Calamity, but Shadeslayer stopped me, his katana near my throat.

"And since when did I tell you to approach Calamity? If I remember right, I didn't." he growled. I started to get angry.

"I am goddess of architecture and wits! I have the right to do so!" I screamed back.

"Yeah, weaklings. Know your superiors." my husband, Marcus said. Ah, so dreamy...

"Didn't know you were a goddess." Shadeslayer said. I thought he was finally gonna lower the katana and grovel under my boots. I was wrong. The asshole son of that golden b**** pressed his blade on my neck.

"But for a goddess of wits, you don't seem to have the attitude of one."

I growled at the asshole dark knight, Shadeslayer, then to the painted slut, Lunar, and their little weakling friend, Calamity.

"Did you ever read the rulebook for once?" the latter asked me.

"Who cares? We're not bound by your stupid rules!" I yelled. He just grabbed me by the neck and lifted me in the air.

"Here's the deal, yellow-haired b****: You respect us, we respect you. You fail to do so, we will show no mercy."

With that, he just threw me into the arms of Marcus. He lowered me and drew his sword, and pointed it at Calamity.

"You dare do that to Annabeth?! As god of heroes and Prince of the Sea, bow before me!" he yelled.

"Sure we will, after you tell her to take back what she just said about the rules of the Zone." Lunar growled.

"How about a duel? I can beat you weaklings easily!" Zack declared, drawing his sword. I suddenly heard the assassin ghosts and demon warriors laugh.

"You have a death-wish, dear demigod." one of the demons chuckled.

"I am Minor God of the Dead, idiot!"

"Whatever." Shadeslayer said. "I'm your opponent."

"You clearly have a death-wish. This just got interesting." Calamity muttered, sitting back on his throne like an asshole. "Clear the center of the hall!"

We all stood at the right side of the hall. I saw the demon warriors muttering something to each other. Smirks were glued on their face a while later. I wish I could just get over there and punch them!

"Begin!" Lunar declared.

Zack summoned a group of undead soldiers from the ground. They charged at Shadeslayer.

"Hmm...it's impressive to see that your powers work even in another realm but..."

The dark knight drew his gladius and suddenly moved at a speed I can't understand. He struck down one undead and a blue explosion engulfed the area. This caused the other zombies to flee, only for the jerk, Shadeslayer, to strike them down.

"If I remember right, those undead have nothing to do with the Daedra." he finished. Zack charged but his sword met Shadeslayer's undead stopping sword. In the blink of an eye, he kicked Zack in the gut and sent him flying a few meters. Shadeslayer raised his sword afterwards.

"Dawnbreaker: my mother's artifact. The ultimate zombie killing blade."

Hades went over to help his son. I stepped up and threw the rulebook at Calamity's feet.

"Disrespect the laws of the Zone, and you disrespect me." he growled. "Let's see if I can disarm you with nothing but my voice."

"Hah! In your dreams, idiot." Zeus snorted. "She is the greatest female hero of all time!"

"We'll see."

I drew my dagger and charged at him. Before I got any closer, I heard him say something:

 _"Zun."_

All of a sudden, an unseen force knocked my dagger out of my grasp. I looked at it as it fell on the ground, then back at Calamity, who was now mocking me.

"Seriously? Only one word from the Disarm shout and your dagger's out already? And you're a goddess? Such weakness."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Disarm shout say what?" the b****, Miranda asked.

"' _Zun'_ Is 'weapon' in the language of Dragons in Nirn. My patron, Hermaeus Mora, Daedric Prince of Knowledge, taught me that. Dragon Shouts are made up of three words. For each word used, it becomes stronger."

"He only used one word." Shadeslayer said. "And you're a goddess. That means you're weak."

"And if I remember right, you're here to ask us for help against Kronos." Lunar spoke. "I don't care if you're a goddess of this and that. We'll just help you get the job done and bam, end of story."

Awkward silence filled the room as I glared at this asshole.

"Now, make yourselves comfortable." Calamity said, grabbing the rulebook and throwing it at Miranda.

"Screw you, mortal!" Poseidon yelled. "We don't need your help! In this war!"

* * *

Shadeslayer POV

How foolish. Did Poseidon really believe that three egotistical assholes will aid in the defeat of Kronos? I see that most of the gods have become stupid. Calamity started to become angry. I've never really seen him this mad before.

"You call us mortals..." he said ominously as his dragonic power filled the place with fear. Even Ares was scared.

"yet we beat your so-called greatest heroes. SUCH ARROGANCE THAT YOU'VE GROWN OVER THE YEARS, EX-FATHER."

"Wait, what?!" Zeus questioned. Well, s***. Our cover's down earlier than I thought. Growling, Percy took off his helmet, shocking everyone, The guy's sea green eyes became ash gray. I took off mine as well. I have a streak of gold on my hair and my eyes became yellowish. Thalia took off her wolf cowl and removed the face paint, Jeez. How long did she even keep that on her?

"Perseus?! Thalia?! Nico?!" Poseidon demanded. I just nodded my head, then the Ebony Mail activated, shrouding me in an aura of complete shadow.

"What's wrong, sea god? Dr. Thorn got your tongue and ate it up?" I hissed.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU NOT DIE?!" Hades demanded. That's it. With the powers of the Ring of Khajiiti, I grabbed Athena and Hephaestus by their throats and threw them out of the door at high speed. I put my helmet back on and Percy did the same as he clutched the sword of Jyggalag.

"Bow before us, losers." Zack sneered.

"We don't bow before you arrogant assholes, brother." I spat. Poseidon drew his trident and was about to smite us but Hera suddenly stopped him.

"Brother, no. We need their help." she said.

"They're traitors!" Zeus spat.

"FOR WHAT, EXACTLY?!" Percy bellowed. I noticed the Nightingale ghosts were about to shoot so I signaled them not to interfere as my older brother-figure continued his outburst.

"FOR WHAT REASON DO YOU CALL US TRAITORS?! SERVING YOU LOYALLY?! PUTING OUR LIVES ON THE LINE FOR YOU ALL?! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER GIVING US A FAIR TRIAL! YOU JUST ABANDONED US LIKE THE D***S THAT YOU ARE! YOU'RE ALL WORSE THAN A POSSESSED LUKE!"

"Percy, stop." someone said. I saw Thalia grabbing his shoulder and patting it.

"Are you still gonna help us, guys?" Apollo asked.

"We will." I said. "Just don't make us this angry again."

"Thanks." Artemis replied.

I'm not sure if helping them out again was still a good idea. Well, few of the campers and gods are still our friends so we might as well. Everyone just slowly walked out except for Artemis, Miranda, Phoebe, Apollo and...great, even the stupid wisdom spawn. The latter stormed towards Percy.

"You're still weak, Jackson. You'll always be we-"

Finally. Calamity cut her off with a kick to the gut that sent her flying and made her land near the stairs.

"Yeah, in your monkey-faced dreams. _Fus Ro Dah!_ "

The Unrelenting Force shout? Really? Annabeth went flying and landed out of the palace. The two dremora shut the door quickly afterwards.

"Is it okay for them to be running around the Zone?" Thalia asked.

"It'll be fine." Percy replied, walking back to his throne. "In time, they'll have to go back to Earth to fight Kronos."


	4. A New Member

**Chapter 4: A New Member**

 **I should clarify a few things for you haters out there:**

 **-It wasn't the Hunters that shot and killed Thalia. It was pretty boy Will Solace and his half sibs.**

 **-I DON'T CARE IF NICO'S SUPPOSED TO BE GAY!**

* * *

Third Person POV

The gods and demigods were still recovering from the revelation that the three people that will help them are the same demigods they banished.

"We came all this way for nothing!" Poseidon bellowed. "We're leaving!"

Everyone slowly left but Athena still stood where she was, in her thinking face. When they noticed her, she was already facing them.

"I hate to say this but, can't we suck it up and let them help? Kronos will go down quicker this way." she suggested.

"NO!" Zeus thundered. "They'll only be a burden to us!"

"Having them with us will give us an element of surprise, Father." Athena countered. "Kronos knows nothing about their new powers."

"You can't be serious, mom!" Annabeth shouted.

"I'm as mad at them as you are, daughter. But I have my doubts whether we're enough or not."

With that, Athena just had the nerve to stay outside the door.

"Uh. Can we go explore this place?" Hephaestus asked.

"I saw a clothing store somewhere! I'll be off now!" Aphrodite squealed as she ran for the store.

"I also saw a forge!" the blacksmith god exclaimed, following Aphrodite.

"Well, that was quick." Hera muttered.

"This place looks stupid. They're still weaks***s." Marcus snorted.

"Is mocking this place a good idea?" Hestia, who remained silent and unnoticed the whole trip, growled. "You are the reason my favorite nephew and his friends are like this, you piece of s***!"

She was about to bring out a fireball to scorch the seaspawn with when Artemis, Apollo, Miranda, and Phoebe walked out of the palace. The Dremora guards gave the 'betrayers' glares under their helmets before shutting the door.

"They agreed to help us in the war against Kronos provided if we don't piss them off again. Man, If only Will and my other children didn't shoot down Thalia that day." Apollo said.

"That's nice." Athena muttered. "But will our alliance last until the war ends?"

"Not sure." Miranda said.

"We don't need them!" Zack yelled. "We're here: the greatest heroes ever!"

Before any of the Daedra and ghosts could try to eviscerate, incinerate, electrocute, etc. them, the palace doors opened to reveal Calamity, Lunar, and Shadeslayer.

"If you are the greatest heroes ever, why don't you have the hearts of true heroes?" the ex-seaspawn growled.

"Oh, that's right." Nico growled. "You three are heartless, unforgiving, undeserving."

"At least Miranda didn't let her ego get the better of her. It was already flattened from the start." Thalia finished.

"Not cool but thanks, though." Miranda muttered.

"I'm fine you three helping, just don't anger anyone." Athena admitted. Behind their helmets, Percy's and Nico's jaws dropped.

"Huh, that's a surprise." Lunar muttered.

"If this is a trick..." the son of Meridia said coldly.

"-you'll earn a free deathwish."

"Uh...okay." Apollo said, shivering.

Of course, some of them screw up.

"As if we need your help! Me, my husband, and Zack can beat you three in one go!" Annabeth yelled.

"You and your clique only have your egos, b****." Hestia growled.

"Hestia! Why did you say that?!" Poseidon demanded. The goddess gave her brother a deadly stare. This seemed to surprise the three demidaedra as well.

"Remember that it was your neglect and favoritism that caused Perseus to become this. The reason why he's like this is because of you, little brother."

Hestia walked out of the conversation, still mad at the sea god. Aphrodite came back to the bridge holding a crap load of clothes.

"Oh my gosh, everyone! I just won a free load of clothes through a daily raffle draw! Eek! I can't stop squealing at how unique these clothes are!"

Everyone groaned as the love goddess continued squealing.

"Who's idea was it to add a clothing store?!" Lunar asked herself.

"It was Shadeslayer's idea." Calamity replied.

"I VOTED YOU GUYS TO GET BANISHED BUT, THANKS, NICO!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Lady Aphrodite, don't call me that. We already ditched our old names." the ex-deadspawn replied.

"THANKS, ANYWAY!"

With that, Aphrodite ran off somewhere else.

"I still think they should stay out of our way." Hades said.

"No, brother." Hera spat. "They're stronger than ever. They can help, if we pull our heads together."

"Don't say that they're stronger than Miranda, Marcus, Zack, and Annabeth!" Zeus yelled.

"Father, honestly, they are stronger than us." the daughter of Zeus/hunter said.

"Stop saying that, Miranda! You're ten times better than Thalia!"

"No, I'm not! I'm being honest here, father, you're just not listening."

"Then, you're weak, Miranda! I disown you as my daughter!"

"WHAT?!" Calamity, Lunar, Shadeslayer, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hera, Hestia, Aphrodite, and Phoebe yelled.

"F...FINE!" Miranda screamed as she ran into the arms of her half sister. Hephaestus came back, carrying a bunch of Daedric weapons.

"Hey, guys! I'm ba-what did I miss?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Zeus disowned Miranda for being too honest." the son of Jyggalag explained.

"Wait, what?" the fire god asked, dumbfounded. Suddenly, two mysterious figures flashed near the doors of the palace. It was Hircine, and a mysterious man wearing chitinous armor, dark red robes, and a black hood. The man's face was revealed when he turned to see Miranda. He had vampiric red eyes and canine-like fangs. The man had an evil-looking mace slung on his waist. Calamity, Lunar, and Shadeslayer gasped at the man.

"Lord Molag Bal?" the son of Meridia asked, confused.

"I noticed this young lady has been disowned by her father, so Hircine dragged me all the way here. And weren't you talking about that girl with your friends?" Molag Bal replied.

"Uh, yeah. He can't stop talking about her." Calamity explained.

"But why are you here?" Lunar asked.

"Ain't it obvious, daughter? I'm adopting your half-sister." the hunter Daedric Prince replied. "And Molag Bal will be her patron."

"I...I accept, my lord." Miranda muttered, shocking Artemis and Phoebe.

"But you're a hunter! No offence, Hircine." the moon goddess said.

"None taken, Artemis."

"Then I have to leave too." the disowned daughter of Zeus said.

Sighing, Artemis placed her hand on Miranda's forehead.

"I, Artemis, goddess of the hunt, release Miranda Skyton, ex-daughter of Zeus, from the hunt."

Miranda glowed a little and the silver aura that once made her glow disappeared. Afterwards, she approached Hircine and Molag Bal nervously.

"I, Hircine, adopt Miranda Skyton as my daughter!" he declared, placing his hand on Miranda's head. A bright light engulfed the entire place. When the glow slowly faded, Miranda turned to the others.

"What the..." Artemis said as her jaw dropped.

"She looks...badass." Apollo agreed at his sister's confusion.

The ex-daugther of Zeus now had wolf eyes, like Thalia. Miranda turned to Molag Bal this time.

"I, Molag Bal, grant you my blessing." he declared, doing the same thing Hircine did before continuing. "I give you the gifts of necromancery, vampiric powers, and the abilty to become a full powered Vampire Lord."

Miranda glowed again. Now, her wolf eyes become red, and two of her teeth became canine-like. Her jacket also went from silver to blood red. Red chitinous armor covered her shoulders, arms, legs, and abdomen and a katana was sheathed on her belt. Molag Bal gave her the mace.

"This mace radiates fear and can trap your victims in the soul cairn. Use it well." he said as Miranda took the mace and slung it on the other side of her belt. She then turned to Hircine again.

"Father, I don't want to be known by my real name for what he did." she growled, pointing at Zeus.

"Perhaps. What will be your new name?"

"Nightlady."

"Then we'll be off and welcome to the family, Nightlady."

With that, Hircine and Molag Bal flashed out of the Zone.

"How did they get here without Lady Chaos's help?" Calamity asked.

"Maybe they were just a little too lazy to make their own ways." Athena butted in. Shadeslayer almost tried to reach for Goldbrand to eviscerate her but managed. Nightlady joined the trio in their conversation.

"You traitor!" Annabeth yelled.

"I was right to disown you, Miranda!" Zeus bellowed.

"For being honest?"

"For being too weak!" Marcus spat.

"Fine then." Calamity declared. "Show them the way back to Olympus."

Lunar threw a stone behind the Olympians and demigods. A portal to Olympus opened when the stone exploded.

"You already pissed us off for your disgusting actions." Shadeslayer growled.

"You're disgusting, brother." Zack snorted.

"That's it." the son of Jyggalag started before inhaling. " _FUS RO DAH!"_

Unrelenting Force struck the Olympians and demigods (minus Hestia, who just left) with the force of a bullet train as they flew into the portal. They landed on their backs and butts and the crate of Daedric weapons Hephaestus carried was no longer with him. Instead, they all flew into the air and landed somewhere in the Zone. Aphrodite was still able to hold on to the clothes she won.

"Sorry!"

Before Annabeth and Marcus could say anything else, the portal closed.

* * *

Nightlady POV

"Are we still gonna help them?" I asked.

"Yeah." Nico-I mean, Shadeslayer replied. "We just get ready."

I agreed with them so I walked with them back to the palace.

* * *

Hestia POV

So, I bought some clothes from that store Aphrodite went to. It sold a mix of medieval age and modern clothes. I ditched my outfit for a white tunic, an orange jacket, and blood red pants. I was satisfied with my look so I went back to the bridge only to find Perseus, Thalia, Nico, and Miranda opening the doors of the palace. They looked at me and they seemed to be surprised.

"Oh crap! We forgot about you!" Perseus exclaimed.

"At least you didn't hit her with Unrelenting Force." Thalia said, throwing a stone near me. It opened up a portal to Olympus, with the others inside and on the floor. I stepped inside as I sensed the portal close a few seconds after I entered.

"Looks like it didn't go well." I said, smirking a little.

"Shut up, b****!" the idiot seaspawn yelled at me. That's it. I grabbed him by the neck and the hearth at the center of the throne room began to flare up. Bessie the Ophiotaurus mooed as she panicked.

"Listen to me, m*****f******, Perseus, Thalia, and Nico turned into these people because of your foolish actions. You even bribed and threatened Miranda into turning against her half-sister! And you were still given godhood?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ONE!" I yelled as I hurled him to the wall. I don't really cuss but the only time I do is if I'm really angry, like right now.

"You dare attack my son, Hestia?!" Poseidon thundered, aiming his trident at me. I have never fought any of my siblings before but, I taunted him anyway.

"Bring it on, little brother." I spat.

"Wait, can't we-"

Demeter was cut off when my brother lunged. I blew Greek Fire into his face like I was some dragon. He let go of his weapon and landed on the ground. Huffing, I walked out of the throne room.

* * *

Athena POV

Well, s***. Our fates have been sealed, sort of.

* * *

Nocturnal POV (Didn't see this coming, did you?)

I heard about the crisis on Earth from Hircine. I guess it's time I sent my son and his friends there.

* * *

 **Pairing Choices will be as follows:**

 **Percy/Thalia, Nico/OC(Miranda), Percy/OC, and Thalia/Nico.**

 **Leave your suggested ideas in your review.**

 **ALSO, NO FLAMES.**


	5. Leaping Back Home

**Chapter 5: Leaping Back Home**

 **WARNING: Sibling-like Perzoe, Percy/Clarisse. Don't like? Don't read.**

 **Oh, and it takes place approx. a hundred years before Skyrim.**

* * *

Shadow POV

Looks like Mom's sending me to Earth. I strapped on my Nightingale Armor, sheathed my bow and sword, and waited for the portal to the Redemption Zone. Mom never really told me who Calamity, Lunar, and Shadeslayer are. The only thing I know is that they're adopted by Jyggalag, Hircine, and Meridia, respectively. Just kidding. I know it's Percy, Thalia, and Nico. The first time I was in the Zone was when Nocturnal came to pick me up, bring me here in the Evergloam, and adopt me. I wasn't the only one there that time. There's Bianca and Zoe, who were adopted by Meridia and Jyggalag respectively. And they also know who the three are. If I find Annie and the Marcus guy, they will pay!

* * *

Daybreak POV

I'm going to Earth with those two lovebirds? Heck yeah! That's right. Luke and Zoe, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I wore full Glass(Malachite) armor that allows me to cast Destruction and Restoration spells for free!. Unlike Nico, now Shadeslayer according to Meridia, I was more of a mage than a speedy neck slicer. Once I get down to Earth, I'm gonna rip that Zack boy apart then send the pieces to Namira!

* * *

Lawbringer POV

Going to Earth? With Luke? And Bianca? I would love to go see them again. Wait, we're supposed to meet in the Redemption Zone, right? Okay, we could go see Percy, Thalia, and Nico again. If I find that wisdom b**** and the two men that caused their betrayal, I'm gonna flatten their egos! Whenever my father's off wandering the wastes, I'm under the eye of Peryite. I brought two Daedric daggers, a Daedric Bow, and a set of Dark Brotherhood armor, which was a gift from Thalia after a visit to Nirn.

* * *

Third Person POV

Calamity, Lunar, Shadeslayer, and Nightlady are still waiting for "extra help". Apparently, Meridia told them that three more demidaedra will help them in aiding the Olympians. They weren't too surprised to see Shadow, Daybreak, and Lawbringer entering via separate portals.

"Luke! Zoe! Bianca!" Thalia greeted.

"Hey, guys!" Bianca exclaimed. Luke noticed Nightlady.

"Who's the girl?" he asked.

"That's Miranda, Thalia's half sister." Nico explained.

"THAT'S MIRANDA?!" the others questioned.

"H...Hi." Nightlady nervously greeted.

"Brother, that's the girl who got threatened?" Lawbringer asked Calamity. Since Zoe and Percy were adopted by the same Prince, they're technically siblings.

"Aye. She's one of us now, after Zeus disowned her." Calamity replied.

They were pretty pissed afterwards. Luke screamed insults at Zeus, Bianca slammed her hands on the wall constantly, and Zoe was turning a Flesh Atronach into a human stress ball. The poor guy was being squeezed a lot.

"Okay, we get it. You guys are pissed." Calamity muttered. "Now, can we go to Earth now? Some of them still believe us."

"Like?" Shadow questioned.

"Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, Katie, and Jake."

* * *

Back on Earth...

The Olympians had their meeting, again. Hestia wasn't around because of the tantrum yesterday. They're discussing strategies, etc. while insulting the Zone, Percy/Calamity, Thalia/Lunar, Nico/Shadeslayer, and Miranda/Nightlady.

"Wait, Percy's among the otherworldly demigods that were supposed to aid us?" Travis asked.

"Well, we don't need them, son of Hermes." Poseidon scoffed.

"Dang. Clarisse? Any thoughts?" Connor asked the daughter of Ares.

Clarisse, however, can't seem to get over what happened. Chris became her fiance fifteen years ago, until he was killed during a quest issued by Marcus (who mistook two drakons for a mere pack of telkhines). She couldn't hurt him because her dad was fawning over the three jerks. Clarisse started working out, and lost some weight, making her a slim, sexy, and still strong fighter **(In other words, look at the movie version of Clarisse portrayed by Leven Rambin)**. She misses the three, especially Percy. However, her proud and confident side was almost gone.

"Okay, never mind." Katie muttered.

"We still have me! And Marcus and Annabeth." Zack snorted with pride.

Right on cue, a portal opened in the middle of the throne room. Walking out of it are Calamity, Shadeslayer, Lunar, Nightlady, Shadow, Daybreak, and Lawbringer.

"Heyo, everyone." the son of Jyggalag greeted. Marcus was outraged.

"How dare you and your weakling posse come back here! And those three people you brought with look like s***!" he mocked. Calamity instantly shouted:

" _Iiz Slen Nus!_ "

A blast of ice struck the egotistic seaspawn and temporarily froze him in place.

"Do not insult my sister and her friends." Shadeslayer growled.

"How dare you, Perseus!" Poseidon bellowed, aiming his trident.

"Calm down, Barnacle Brain!" Athena protested. "Do you want us to win against Kronos or not?"

"We don't need them, Athena!" the sea god yelled back.

"If Kronos goes down quicker, we can all do our regular duties quicker!"

Poseidon gave a grunt of frustration before sitting down on his throne.

"Who's the three you guys brought with? Mode idiots?" Will asked. Shadow glared at him with hatred.

"Extra help." Lunar explained. Shadow, Daybreak, and Lawbringer stepped forward.

"I am Shadow, son of Nocturnal, Daedric Goddess of Stealth, Shadows, and Secrecy. My real name..." he took off his hood and mask, shocking everyone. "-is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"He's a traitor!" Zack yelled, pointing his sword at him. All the traitors present did so. Clarisse could only look in horror, which was a first for her, while the Stolls, Katie, and Jake could only watch.

"What's wrong, Luke? Little lost for words? You really thought killing yourself to defeat Kronos will let you off?" Annabeth sneered. The irritated son of Nocturnal turned invisible and in a flash, stole Zack's sword and threw it on the ground. He then reappeared where he stood a while ago.

"Now who's a little lost for words?" he spat. Daybreak stepped forward.

"I am Daybreak, daughter of Meridia, my real identity..." she then took off her helmet, shocking Hades. "-is Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"BIANCA?!" the underworld god yelled. Bianca gave him a deadly glare.

"You don't seem hurt, Zombie Fanboy." she hissed.

"You dare insult my father?! Die, fool!" Zack yelled. He summoned a group of zombies on Bianca, only for her to cast Bane of the Undead, which forced them to flee. Nico drew Dawnbreaker and sent them back to the Underworld.

"F*** your pathetic Earthly necromancy. How could you turn your back on Nico because of that arrogant son of a b****?!" Bianca screamed, pointing at Zack. Most of the Olympians gave her glares. Lastly, Lawbringer.

"I am Lawbringer, daughter of Jyggalag. My true identity..." she took off her cowl and mask. "-is Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas."

"DEMITITAN! KILL HER!" Marcus ordered as he stormed over at Zoe with a sword.

" _Iiz!_ " Calamity shouted. Even the one-word Ice Form was enough to freeze a minor god.

"Don't even try to hurt my sister." he growled.

"Slash my girlfriend." Shadow spat.

"You two are dating?" Artemis questioned.

"Yes, Milady. I'm not a Hunter anymore, right?" the daughter of Jyggalag replied. The moon goddess simply nodded in nervousness.

"Gah. Whatever. Meeting adjourned." Zeus announced glumly. Everyone started walking out of the throne room, most of them giving glares at the demidaedra. Hera and Artemis approached them.

"I'm glad you still decided to aid us after the insults." Hera said.

"No prob, Lady Hera." Shadeslayer replied. Artemis suddenly patted Calamity on his shoulder.

"Hey, Percy, I think you have to talk to her." she said, pointing at Clarisse, who was still on her chair, whimpering a little.

"That's Clarisse?" Lunar asked.

"She's looking fit." Shadow said.

"And slim." Shadeslayer added.

"Just go talk to her, will you." Artemis told the son of Jyggalag.

"What about Chris?" Calamity asked.

"Perseus, Chris Rodriguez was killed by two drakons when he thought it was a small pack of telkhines." Artemis replied. This shocked the demidaedra.

"Who told him that they were telkhines?" Lawbringer asked.

"No one really knew that they were actually drakons but, it was the Marcus boy."

* * *

Calamity POV

Chris is dead? No, why would this happen? Clarisse is all alone without him. The nerve of Marcus to just send him on a quest without any knowledge of what he's up against! I slowly approached Clarisse and crouched so that my face was in front of hers.

"Hey, Clarisse." I greeted. She slowly looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"P...Percy?...Is that...really, you?" she asked, stuttering and crying.

"Aye, War Girl. It's me."

I took off my Daedric Helmet. I didn't change much aside from the deathly recoloring of my sea green eyes, which became the "eyes of poison green death" according to Nico. Anyway, I grabbed Clarisse's chin and made her see me eye to eye. Then, she just planted her lips on mine.

* * *

Nightlady POV

Huh, that's a start. Thalia's, Nico's, and Luke's jaws dropped. I may not know these people much but, this is gonna be one hell of a ride.


End file.
